elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Relics of the Crusader
The Relics of the Crusader is a complete set of leveled Heavy armor or Light armor, as well as a mace and sword, that are received during the Knights of the Nine questline. They can be placed on the armor stand in the Priory of the Nine undercroft for display or storage. Each piece has an enchantment, which grants an ability or spell while it is equipped. There are Light and Heavy versions of the armor. Which set is rewarded depends on which skill is higher (Heavy or Light Armor), similar to the Imperial Dragon Armor. Both versions have the same enchantment effects and appearance. Infamy As the armor and weapons are imbued with the powers of the Nine Divines, if the Hero's infamy rises above two, they will be unable to equip the armor until a pilgrimage is made to the wayshrines to make amends. Armor stand If the Relics of the Crusader are placed on the Armor Stand upon removing the Relics, they will be re-leveled to the Hero's current level, repaired, recharged, and will change to light armor or heavy armor from the previous version, respective to your highest armor rating. Armor of the Crusader The Armor of the Crusader is the armor set obtained from the Knights of the Nine quest line. Holy Aura Holy Aura is an ability granted when wearing the full set of armor. It gives a 5% Shield, and reduces any damage received from Umaril's attacks. (Full set means all six armor pieces; the weapon is optional. A two handed weapon can be used, but the shield must be selected). Heavy Armor Helm of the Crusader When equipped, the Helm of the Crusader grants the "Serene Beauty" lesser power, which Calms on touch up to 100 levels for 10 seconds. The Helm is also the artifact of Dibella. Cuirass of the Crusader Gauntlets of the Crusader When equipped, the Gauntlets of the Crusader grants the "Merciful Touch" lesser power, which heals on touch 50 points. The gauntlets are an artifact of Stendarr. Boots of the Crusader When equipped, the Boots of the Crusader grants the "Woodland Grace" ability, which allows access to the Mace of the Crusader in the quest. It also allows the Hero to travel through the wilderness without encountering aggressive creatures (except mudcrabs and rats). However, it may not take effect if they are riding a horse. The boots are also an artifact of Kynareth. Greaves of the Crusader When equipped, the Greaves of the Crusader grants the "Blessing of the Eight" lesser power, which Shields others on touch 20% for 60 seconds. Shield of the Crusader The shield is the artifact of Julianos. *'Base Value' refers to the value without factoring the effects of Mercantile skill or NPC disposition. *'Base Armor' refers to the armor rating of the piece without factoring the effects of the appropriate Light Armor or Heavy Armor skill. Light Armor Helm of the Crusader When equipped, the Helm of the Crusader grants the "Serene Beauty" lesser power, which Calms on touch up to 100 levels for 10 seconds. Cuirass of the Crusader Obtaining the Light Armor cuirass between levels 1–6 will give it a weight of 35, while obtaining it at later levels will cause it to have less weight. Gauntlets of the Crusader When equipped, the Gauntlets of the Crusader grants the "Merciful Touch" lesser power, which heals on touch 50 points. Boots of the Crusader When equipped, the Boots of the Crusader grants the "Woodland Grace" ability, which allows access to the Mace of the Crusader in the quest. It also allows travel through the wilderness without creatures (except mudcrabs and rats) attacking. However, it may not take effect if riding a horse. Greaves of the Crusader When equipped, the Greaves of the Crusader grants the "Blessing of the Eight" lesser power, which Shields others on touch 20% for 60 seconds. :Note:The Greaves of the Crusader levels 16–20 possess the enchantment for the Cuirass of the Crusader for the same level. This does not occur for the heavy version of the Greaves. Shield of the Crusader *'Base Value' refers to the value without factoring the effects of Mercantile skill or NPC disposition. *'Base Armor' refers to the armor rating of the piece without factoring the effects of the appropriate Light Armor or Heavy Armor skill. Weapons of the Crusader The Weapons of the Crusader are the sword and mace obtained from the quest line. The weapons can be recharged by placing them on the armor stand in the Priory of the Nine. Sword of the Crusader When equipped, the Sword of the Crusader grants the "Crusader's Arm" enchantment, which fortifies the Blade skill by 10 points. This is regarded as a skill level-up, and therefore it will not show that your Blade Skill has been increased. It is therefore advisable to remove this piece of weaponry before training at a blade weapon trainer. The same goes for Mace of the Crusader. :Note: There are two IDs for five of the leveled swords, the second one of the ID of the sword is the cursed weapon you initially pick up. Mace of the Crusader When equipped, the Mace of the Crusader grants the "Crusader's Arm" enchantment, which fortifies the Blunt skill by 10 points. This is regarded as a skill level-up, and therefore it will not show that the Hero's Blunt Skill has been increased. It is therefore advisable to remove this piece of weaponry before training at a blunt weapon trainer. The same goes for Sword of the Crusader. *'Base Value' refers to the value without factoring the effects of Mercantile skill or NPC disposition. *'Base Damage' refers to the base damage rating without factoring the effects of the appropriate Blade or Blunt skill, or the condition of the weapon. Trivia *It is possible that the Knights of the Nine armor and quest are a based on the Knights Templar, also given the fact that the Imperial Armor resembles the lorica segmentata armor from Ancient Rome. Gallery Pelinalconcept8.png|Relics of the Crusader concept art Pelinalconcept10.png|Relics of the Crusader concept art Appearance * de:Reliquien des Kreuzritters es:Reliquias del Cruzado fr:Reliques du Croisé ru:Реликвии Божественного Крестоносца Category:Knights of the Nine Category:Knights of the Nine: Weapons Category:Aedric Artifacts